Moon Crossed Fates
by Shinju Kiiroi
Summary: I have no summary. Except this sotry is probably going to going to take two stories in a series of mermaid melody fanfics called Legend of the Mermaid Symphony. And there actually is an evil mermaid named Symphony. You'll learn about her in the 4th story
1. Vampire Game

An ominous young man sighed as he walked into the school. Ever since he had been "ejected" as a servant then resurrected by the vampire queen, he thought his life stunk. He had to stay on human land until 'the battle' was over. When he was a servant he was addressed as 'Lady Bat' because he resembled a woman to fool his enemies, he hated that too. Yes, he was the vampire prince; Luno, but what would anyone care. At least that's what 'he' thought.

Cosmica was walking into school as well, and oh how she hated vampires. How they'd stolen her away from her mother and brought her to their queen, who put a curse on her to be a vampire herself. Cosmica's wish was to lift that dreadful spell and become human again, her mother's wish was for her to be able to love and so other people can love her back. Of course Cosmica was returned to her mother after the incident, but her mother knew she was a vampire, because, she was a mother. However Cosmica didn't want to be in her vampire form any longer than she had too…Vampire's had the power to disguise themselves as humans, such as; Mermaids, Angels, ect. Cosmica was filling out a new student survey, here's how she would fill it out if she were a vampire right now;

_Name: Cosmica _

_Gender: Female_

_Blood Type: AB_

_Race: half human and half vampire _

_Outfit : a white v-neck long sleeved shirt with white frills along the neck part, a frilly 2-layor white mini-skirt with a casablanca tied into the waist part, and knee high boots. _

_Hair: Almost black but purple and tied into a long braid with a scarlet ribbon. Bangs almost in face _

_Eyes: grey _

_Other: kidnapped by vampires and cursed to be one herself. _

No…that's what she never wanted to be…but she was. So Cosmica filled it out like a normal human would.

Meanwhile, Luno was filling out the same stupid survey, he filled it out like a human though, what fun was it if they didn't know the real thing?

As Cosmica was walking to her next class she saw seven girls gathered in a group, they were talking, laughing, and dreaming of what might happen next in their lives. Cosmica sighed, she kept walking only to notice the girl with the purple hair had split apart from the group.

"Hey, the name's Karen." Karen said waving kindly.

"Hi, I'm Cosmica." Cosmica replied.

"Cosmica eh? Looks we both have Ms.Micromayu for history. Come on! We'll be late!" Karen said gesturing for Cosmica to follow her as she started speed-walking down the hallway.

Cosmica followed her to the class. Karen was really nice. She tried to sit next to her in class but ended up sitting in between two girls, both had blonde hair. One, had her hair put in a ponytail, the other had hers down with long, wispy bangs covering her right eye. She ignored them. Cosmica caught up with Karen after class.

"I'm going to the beach with my friends for some surfing tournament thing Luchia wants to see." Karen said. "I'll call you later M'kay?"

"M'kay, bye!" Cosmica said waving. She walked into the library, only to find the two girls again, with yet another one;

The new one had long brown hair that went down to her stomach in a ponytail.

The three girls approached Cosmica. They immediately started role-call.

Cosmica remembered their name's like Christmas Eve.

Blond in ponytail; Athena

Long haired blond with bangs in face; Stella

Brunette with long brown ponytail; Ankoku

"Hi." Cosmica said.

"So are you interested in any guys at this school yet?" Athena asked.

"No, some of them are really creepy." Cosmica replied.

"I'm so with you on that, humans these days…" Ankoku added putting some loose bangs behind her ears.

"What do you mean by 'humans' instead of 'people'?" Cosmica asked.

"Please excuse her grammar mistake, she does that a lot." Stella said.

Cosmica smiled, four fast friends.

"Would you look at the time, we have to be at the beach now." Athena said.

"Later Cosmica!" Ankoku and Stella said in unison.

"Later." Cosmica said, getting her books and was about to walk out the door until…

CRASH!

Luno's head snapped back from the whiplash of being walked into and he fell backward.

Cosmica got up then helped up the person she'd bumped into. "Are you alight? I'm oh so very sorry…" Cosmica said shaking her head rapidly. "Very Very-"

"It's okay, I'm alright." Luno replied.

Cosmica gathered up her books. "Good."

Luno was about to say something else but the girl just up and went. Luno sighed. He couldn't get anyone to talk to him.

Cosmica was curious about the beach event, so she went to check it out. Cosmica ignored the surfing competition and dived into the water. "Darn it!" She said with her wings tensed. Cosmica had turned into her vampire form. She spotted a pale blue object in the water.

The object got close enough to Cosmica she could see it.

'Athena?' Cosmica wondered.

Another object followed.

'Stella?'

Last but not least a green object was close to the surface.

'Ankoku?'

The three revealed themselves.

"Athena; Mermaid Princess of the Snow Pearl."

"Stella; Water elf of the Antarctic Ocean."

"Ankoku; Dragonfly messenger."

Finally, the last of the four floating there spoke.

"Cosmica; European Vampire Princess"


	2. Foggy Melody

Luno decided to look around the school a bit more. He stopped at two doors. Luno pulled them open. The room was a very old theater. He pondered for a second. 'Where am I? I must've lost track. Then again I wasn't keeping track in the first place. I got it! This must be the old building!' Luno thought. "You would think they'd have already torn it down……" He whispered to himself. Just then, Luno noticed a dusty piano. Without thinking, he sat down and started to play the music that was leaned up against the piano. Almost like the paper was just sitting there for all those years, waiting to be played again.

Cosmica was taking a short walk before she went home that day. She didn't know how, but in the distance she heard a familiar tune. Without her control, Cosmica began walking toward the sound. When she noticed Karen and her sister were taking a walk as well.

They both looked deeply in pain.

Cosmica wondered why, and she wanted to stay and help…but she just kept walking. Almost like a spell. When she arrived at where the sound was coming from, the building was old, the paint was peeling, and the windows were cracked. 'Why is this thing still here?' Cosmica thought. The sound stopped. Yet her curiosity only grew deeper. Cosmica grabbed onto a door handle and pulled it open. She found herself in a room just as old as the building. (Which is REALLY old.) Cosmica noticed a person sitting in the piano seat, was that where the lovely music she heard was coming from? 'Wait a second……that's the guy from the library' Cosmica thought, right then she realized she had made a BIG mistake on walking over here…

Luno looked at the girl before him. He picked up the music and read through the composer notes. 'The composer created this song to keep vampires away from villages, summon them into slavery, and such, but it was once used to protect in order to prove true heart and free soul…' Luno raised his eyebrow at the last line, he hated riddles.

Just then, two men entered the room.

Luno thought for a second where had he seen these people before. Were they summoned by the song? Did that mean they were all vampires? Luno chuckled a bit. 'That girl he saw at the library, a vampire? She looked perfectly human.' He thought to himself. 'Yet those two men have fangs…..I know who those guys are! Defender's of council. Must be here to keep me in order…' Luno thought. Just then he had an idea! It was a very good one too. He walked out the back-door.

Cosmica met up with him outside of the theater. "You play really beautifully! I also didn't have time to ask you your name…" She said.

Luno had already begun walking in the other direction. "My name is Luno!" He shouted back.

On her way back home Cosmica stopped at the beach to meet with Ankoku, Athena, and Stella. Then the most random thing happened to her…a flying fox had landed on her head. "A BAT?!?!?!?" Cosmica shouted. "Get it off! Get it off!"

"Not a bat, a flying fox." The flying fox stated.

"Oh, those are okay…why did you fall on my head?!?" Cosmica said, raising her voice.

"First of all, I'm Mikosu, assistant of the duchess of destiny…." Mikosu said dusting off his wings.

"Priestess…of…Vinegar?" Cosmica said, slightly twitching her eye a bit.

"My name means nothing! Anyway, I've been assigned to help you fulfill the prophesy of a wish…." Mikosu said.

"I thought wishes were wishes and they might come true…." Cosmica said.

"You must go through a combination of paths before you reach all 4 of the goals. As your assistant, I will keep you organized at all times, make you keep obedient to orders, and don't mess up someone's fate or ANY prophesy in the scroll…" Mikosu said.

Cosmica nodded. 'This guy's a slave-driver' she thought to herself.

"I have come here with others…that will assist your friends for they too will play a part in this prophesy." Mikosu added. He was in the shade now.

Cosmica gestured for the slave-driver flying fox whatever to get on her shoulder.

Mikosu took the gesture and landed on her shoulder.

Cosmica walked onto the wide-spread beach. She began walking to a cave just off the other side of the beach. "Do you mind mist?" Cosmica asked.

"I'm immortal. I can't die. So basically I can breathe in anything….." Mikosu said. "Just don't force me to suffer a giant shock."

Cosmica walked into the cave. This was their new meeting spot due to the fact that Ankoku and Cosmica couldn't breathe in water.

Stella leaned against the wall. "You're late." She said. "Then again, the others haven't come at all……"

Just then, a giant seahorse came out of the little crater of water that connected to the sea.

"WHAT THE HELL IS THAT?!?!?" Cosmica said twitching her eye wildly.

"Oh…him. That's Mizuiro, he's going to be assisting me in this prophesy thing." Stella said.

"Oh, you got that too….slave-drivers aren't they?" Cosmica stated.

Stella agreed.

Mizuiro and Mikosu were offended. These girls had some nerve.

Just then a mermaid popped out of the water. "What's up guys?" Athena asked, happy as usual.

"Who'd you get?" Cosmica asked, she was sitting down on the stone floor.

A water dragon climbed out of the water.

"This is Aquello." Athena introduced her assistant.

A flapping of wings was heard outside.

"That must be Ankoku!" Stella said.

Ankoku soon climbed out of the water, gasping for air. With a demon cat not far behind her.

The source of where the flapping sound had come from stopped. A figure revealed itself in the mist. The figure looked right then left before it took off.

The fog thickened, and the 8 of the creatures heard these words;

"A captured star would look lovely in a castle, with wishes to be granted. Yet the lies that poison the castle and the wishes that lurk with darkness are unknown. Only which the moon can heal, by bringing the star back into his arms."


	3. Starlit Meeting

Ankoku looked at Cosmica, then Stella, then Athena, and Cosmica again.

The two-tailed fox by her side was looking more than slightly ticked off. "Well now, that was quite the surprise, wasn't it?" He said rolling her eyes.

"Please excuse Mono. He says it is 'different' here." Ankoku said rolling her eyes as well.

Mizuiro looked at Cosmica in wonderment as she stood before him, tossing her hair casually.

"Hey doesn't Mizuiro mean Aquamarine?" Athena said snickering.

"Hush." Aquello the water dragon said nudging her with his leg. "A mermaid princess shouldn't do such things in the first place."

Cosmica suddenly had a flashback. The last things her mother, Rose, had told her.

"Don't run off like that Cosmica. You scared me, with this war going on. It's the perfect time as well for a member of the darkness to snatch you up and curse you from the guardian of light you are. You are important to this kingdom…we can't have you be taken away by death or the awe of moonlight. A girl like you shouldn't do things like that in the first place." Queen Rose said hugging her daughter close after finding her swimming in the West Atlantic.

"I know mom. I was curious; I wanted to see if your beautiful wish for me could really come true! You know what I'm talking about, the birth of love thing you told me about." Princess Cosmica replied to her mother, she was only 11, yet she was curious as a kitten of this 'birth of love' her mother talked about it and how it was the 'beautiful wish' everyone has at one point.

"Ah, you mean the songs in the story of the seven seas? In the story about the Indian Ocean? About how the orange pearl mermaids wished that when the future about their first princess, Princess Sara. Which no matter how long she kept her beautiful wish, she always wanted to return to the sea. Yet when she died, her successor, Seira, said it was the birth of love that led the Princess Sara to her own fate. Also, that she was meant to be with the one she chose."

"What did her kingdom think of her speech at the ceremony?"

"They laughed and scolded her for thinking such things. However, if they refused to listen, Seira forced them to listen to what she had to say. Her heart was young but pure."

"What about the first beautiful wish? Aren't you going to tell me about that?"

"Please ask questions more slowly Cosmica. Then, one dark and moonlight night when two lovers were about to be separated for almost their whole lives, she tried to save them in the name Sara's beautiful wish, and she sang a song just as beautiful. Seira was sad when it didn't work, but because of her, they were able to be together in the future. She also helped defend one of the strongest loves of the seven seas, by singing a song representing the birth of love. Everybody is eventually able to find it." Queen Rose said. "I also have a wish. I'm not sure at your age you'd think it's beautiful, but my wish for you is to fall in love, and stay with that person who you truly care for and who cares for you back…Oh my little star, this probably sounds silly…"

"No, not at all." Cosmica said. Everybody nicknamed her 'little star.' "I want everybody's wishes to come true! Nobody's wishes are silly mother….unless they make them silly…"

"I know" Queen Rose said, hugging her daughter tight. Queen Rose saw all, and with that she knew….that this was the last time she'd see her daughter for maybe forever.

The flash back ended. Yet surprisingly so did the meeting.

Cosmica snapped out of it just quick enough to see Mikosu ram into her head.

She screamed.

Ankoku, Mono, Athena, Aquello, Stella, and Mizuiro cringed at the sound.

"So let me get his straight." Athena said. "Mono is Ankoku's demon-cat guardian. Mizuiro is Stella's seahorse guardian. Aquello is my water dragon guardian, and Mikosu is Cosmica's bat-thing guardi-"

"Flying fox!" Mikosu shouted very annoyed.

"Tone it down." Stella said waving her hand in a down gesture.

"Who asked you?!?" Athena quickly snapped.

Aquello sighed.

Cosmica, however, walked slowly out of the cave and turned into a human with Mikosu tagging close behind.

A shadow was watching them. "I'll catch you in your downest hour….my little star. As long as I am Zephyro, the vampire slayer prince, that friend Luno of yours will never be able to live the same; I'll make sure he doesn't live at all!"

Luno was walking on the beach; he spotted Cosmica struggling on the rocks coming down from the cave. "Cosmica!" He shouted waving.

Cosmica waved back, lost her balance, slipped, and went tumbling down the rocky hill side.

Luno cringed as she turned over each time. "Are you okay? Of course you're not okay." He said when she was finally laying in the sand. "What do I do? What do I do?" Luno snapped his fingers. "That's right make sure she's not dead!"

Cosmica sat up straight and rubbed her head. She didn't look very happy…

Luno looked at the unpleasant expression on her face. He began pondering 'Run or stay, run or stay, run or sta-'he was interrupted by a punch in the head.

Cosmica was so very flustered she didn't even know why she punched him in the head.

"Cosmica, Please warn me when you're going to resort to violence" He said rubbing his head.

Cosmica got up. "Luno is that you? I that you were some random weirdo who decided to wave for some, very odd reason that I have no idea of whatsoever."

"No comment." Luno said, getting up and dusting off his knees.

"So how have you been in the past 5 hours?" Cosmica asked as she sat down on the shore. She stared out at the sea. Cosmica wished very much so that she could see her mother again.

"Pretty well. Then there's that big bump on my head." Luno said thinking about sitting beside her but decided it wasn't the best thing to do right now.

They both stood there on the beach for some time.

"Do you have any siblings?"

"I don't kn- no" 

"What?"

Cosmica thought for a second, once again gazing onto the blue sea…

"No"


End file.
